


You Mean You've Never...?

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [163]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Multi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Cora sat in silence as Sarah brushed her hair.





	You Mean You've Never...?

**Author's Note:**

> To mark International Women's Day.

Cora sat in silence as Sarah brushed her hair.   
“Are you alright, M’lady? You seem quiet.”   
“Oh, it’s nothing.”   
“It’s not nothing.”   
Cora blushed.   
“Well, I was reading and… It was about a love affair. The writer was a woman and… She said about feeling this intense pleasure… but I’ve never felt anything like that when Robert and I are… Intimate.”   
It was Sarah’s turn to blush.   
“You mean you’ve never… Never had an orgasm? Not once?”   
Cora shook her head sadly, gazing imploringly at Sarah.   
“Well, M’lady.” She began, sliding her hand under Cora’s dress. “We’d better change that.”


End file.
